1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of music appliances, and more particularly, to instrument interfaces.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The evolution of modern music has been greatly influenced by technological innovations that have offered musicians an ever-increasing palette of sounds and with that, the potential to make new music.
As distortion and other effects led to an explosion in guitar-dominated rock genres, and as the synthesizer gave keyboard players a leading role in pop music, a new technology is about to give guitar players access to new creative horizons.
Many of today's leading popular music genres, such as dance, hip hop, rap, house or techno are dominated by synthesizer and computer-generated melodies, featuring sharp, fast beats and electronic sounds that the electric guitar has difficulty blending in with. In the rock world, where the guitar is still king, new technologies are well received as players seek to expand their creative arsenals.
In this application we propose a new system and method that will provide a new and exciting way to play the electric guitar. It offers guitar players to utilize a new palette of sounds, expanding their creativity, and allowing them to take a more active role in the creation of today's popular music.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,536, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a multi-sound effect system including dynamic controller for an amplified guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,536 comprises attaching a signal processing unit along with a touch-sensitive dynamic control unit upon the front panel of the guitar's body for controlling and processing electrical signals produced by an amplified guitar, e.g. electric, bass, acoustic or classical guitar. This arrangement enables the guitar player to dynamically control and manipulate in a convenient way the multi-sound effect parameters. The unit provides the guitar player with control over up to three dimensions of these parameters while simultaneously playing the guitar.
The system is composed of a Signal Processing Unit (SPU), such as a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) and a Dynamic Control Unit (DCU). The DCU is a touch-sensitive dynamic control unit implemented as a sliding potentiometer, a roller potentiometer, push buttons, a tracking-ball, a touch-pad, a touch-screen, a dynamic ribbon, a joystick, a mouse, optical sensor array, infrared sensors or as a combination thereof. The SPU receives audio signals from the guitar pickups and control signals from the DCU, whereas the control signals indicate the location and pressure of the guitar player's finger over the DCU.
The DCU is mounted upon the front panel of the guitar in a way that the guitar player can maneuver at least one of his free fingers (middle, ring or pinky) of his picking hand over the DCU surface in a convenient way while picking or strumming the guitar's strings. In all amplified guitars (i.e. electric, bass, acoustic or classic guitar) the DCU is attached beneath the guitar strings at the lower front area of the guitar body, whereas in a bass guitar the DCU may be further attached above the guitar strings at the upper front area of the guitar body. In the case of a bass guitar, wherein the DCU is located above the strings, the bass player can use his thumb to maneuver upon the DCU and the rest of his fingers to strike the strings.
The DCU includes a sensor which measures up to three dimensions for controlling the multi-sound effect parameters simultaneously in real time, whereas in each dimension a plurality of parameters regarding the sound-effects can be changed. The plurality of parameters include common distortion parameters (such as gain, output level, tone, EQ or filter), common compressor parameters (such as Input level, threshold, gain reduction ratio, knee, attack time, release time, output level), common gate parameters (such as threshold, attack time, gain reduction ratio, range, hold or release time, decay time, output level), common modulation effect parameters (such as rate, feedback or regeneration, time delay, depth, mix), common filter effects or wah-wah parameters (such as low-pass, band-pass and high-pass filter frequency) common delay parameters (such as delay time, feedback, mix) and common reverb parameters (such as pre or initial delay, diffusion, crossover point, high and low frequency ratio, high and low frequency damping, density, balance, or early reflection delay).
FIG. 1 is an overview illustration describing the different components comprising the multi-sound effect system according to the prior art. The Input Device 11 is provided for transmitting audio signals to the multi-sound effects system 10, whereas the Output Devices 12 are provided for receiving audio signals, for receiving and transmitting control signals and for sharing data, audio and program files containing information regarding the operation and programming of the multi-sound effects system.
The Input Device 11 is comprised of an electric guitar 13, whereas the DCU 14 is attached to the lower area of the front panel. Attaching the DCU to this area of the guitar allows the guitar player to maneuver at least one of his picking hand fingers over the DCU in a convenient way while playing the guitar. Most electric guitars are completely passive, i.e. consume no power, therefore one doesn't have to plug them into a power supply. The audio signals leave the guitar through the output jack 15, which is located on the guitar body 9, and transmitted into the system through the Interface Unit 16. The signal transmission is applied either by a wire cable or other wireless mechanism allowing the transmitting of the audio signals from the guitar into the system. In some cases an Intermediate Unit 31, comprising of other instrument devices, may be applied between the guitar and the system. The intermediate unit/s can be; for example, other processing unit/s (e.g. floor-sound effects, multi-effect processors, rack-mounted processors, stomp boxes, effect pedals, equalizers, desktop effects and portable effects), a pre-amplifier, controller pedals, volume pedals, mixer, single/multi-track recorder machine, computer, other musical instruments, microphone or any combination thereof.
The Output Devices 12 are composed of three different types of devices. The audio signals are transmitted to these devices via a cord cable or wireless mechanism.
The first type of device 17 is comprised of an electrical instrument that reacts to the transmission of audio signals received from the system. These devices may include a guitar amp, head-phone, other multi-sound effects system, other kinds of audio signals processors (e.g. floor sound effect, multi-effect processors, rack-mounted processors, stomp boxes, effect pedals, equalizer, desktop guitar effect, portable effect), musical instrument, mixer, record machine or combination thereof.
The second type of device 18 is comprised of an electrical instrument used for communicating with the system in order to receive the control signals, transmit the signals, or share data, audio and program files regarding the multi-sound effects. These devices may include a PC, a memory card, an external programming unit and other equivalent multi-sound effect systems.
The third type of device 19 is comprised of an electrical musical instrument used for communicating with different musical instruments, which are supported by a Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) protocol. The protocol controls and communicates with different musical instruments and sound-effects, providing they support the MIDI protocol.
The Communication Unit 20 connects between the system and Output Devices of the second type 18, thus, providing an efficient communication.
The MIDI Control Unit 21 is provided to connect to the Output Devices of the third type 19 via a cord cable or wireless mechanism. The connection between these devices is to enable control and communicate with different musical instruments and effects that are supported with MIDI protocols.
The Dynamic Control Unit (DCU) 14 is implemented as a touch-sensitive sensor for controlling the SPU algorithm, which process the audio signals produced by the guitar. The DCU is provided for identifying and delivering information concerning the location or pressure of the finger activating the unit. The main advantage of this unit is that it enables the guitar player to dynamically change the various sound-effects and parameters while playing the guitar. The DCU transmits control signals either to the Management Unit 23 or directly to the SPU 22.
The Signal Processing Unit (SPU) 22 is a sound effect or multi-effect audio signal processor. This unit is designated to dynamically process and alter incoming audio signals transmitted from the guitar with respect to the control signals received from the DCU 14, Static Control Unit (SCU) 24 or from the Management Unit 23.
The Static Control Unit (SCU) 24 is comprised of a set of buttons and knobs usually used for accessing, editing, programming and pre-setting sound-effect parameters. While playing the guitar, the SCU enables the guitar player to select and fetch effect programs from the effects bank. The SCU transmits control signals concerning the parameters to the Management Unit 23 or directly to the SPU.
The Management Unit 23 is provided to handle and control the system's operation and functionality. It further manages and controls the system's peripheral devices. The Management unit receives control signals from the SCU and the DCU according to the pre-selected settings and the location of the guitar player's finger over the DCU. The unit includes a processor unit which may be in the form of a micro-processor, a Digital Signal Processing unit (DSP), a designated signal processor (e.g. FPGA, ASIC) or a processing device (e.g. ARM, RISK, Pentium, etc. . . . ). The processor unit translates the control signals into a signal format required by the SPU and processes them according to a set of commands and instructions. In addition, the Management Unit handles memory devices, display drivers, communication protocol between inner units and external devices and manages the different aspects regarding the propose system, such as initialization processes, alarms, boot, timing, programming procedures, effect editing, audio pattern recordings, etc.
The Interface Unit 16 is provided to enable a physical connection between external sources, e.g. input and output devices, and the system for receiving and transmitting audio signals. The Interface Unit at the input stage transmits the analog audio signals received from the Input Device 11 to the Signal Conversion 25 and Amplification 26 Units. Whereas, at the output stage the audio signals are further transmitted to the Output Devices 17
The Signal Conversion Unit 25 includes an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) unit and a Digital to Analog Converter (DAC). The ADC is provided to convert the analog signals received from the guitar to a digital signals format which required by the SPU. The Digital to Analog Converter (DAC) unit is provided to convert the digital signals to an analog format required by the Output Devices 17.
The Amplification Unit 26 is provided for adjusting the signal's level according to the system's and peripheral devices' requirements.
The Memory Unit 27 is provided for saving and sharing the programs, data and audio files required for the proper operation of the system. The unit includes memory devices which may be in the form of ROM, RAM (such as SDRAM, SRAM.), Nonvolatile memory (such as FLASH, EPROM) or memory cards (such as smart-media, compact flash). The Memory Unit enables to read and write data to and from the SPU 22 and the Management Unit 23.
The Monitor Unit 28 and the Visual Display LEDs 29 are provided to give the guitar player relevant information of the various aspects regarding the system. The various aspects may include the operation status, alarms, operation mode (such as programming or playing modes), multi-effect banks, sound-effect parameters, etc. The Monitor Unit 28 is a complementary unit including a display device, such as an alpha-numeric display, a graphical display, a Seven-Segment display, a touch-screen display, LCD display, TFT display etc.
The Visual Display LEDs unit 29 is a complementary unit comprising light bulbs, such as Light Emitting Diodes and lightened push buttons.
The Keyboard 30 is a complementary unit provided for additional data entering, accessing, selecting and programming multiple sound effects. The communication is applied via an external keyboard or programming device.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of the manner in which the system's inner components and DCU 14 are mounted upon the guitar according to the prior art. The system's inner components (e.g. SCU, SPU) 24 excluding the DCU are mounted upon the front panel of the guitar's body above the guitar's strings. The DCU 31 is mounted upon the front panel of the guitar beneath the guitar's strings. A strap attachment 32 is provided for attaching the components to the body of the guitar, whereas a cord wire 36 is provided for transmitting control signals between these components. The strap attachment passes under the strings of the guitar and elapses over the guitar's body. The guitar's strap buttons 33 may further be included for fastening and stabilizing the manner in which the strap attachment is applied. A cord wire 35 is provided for enabling a data transmission of the audio signals from the guitar to the system's inner components 30 and vice versa. A splitter 34 enables a dual transmission of the audio signals from the guitar to the system and from the system to the Output Devices (e.g. Guitar Amp.) via an additional cord wire 37.
The mechanism is included for attaching and detaching the DCU to the lower front panel of an amplified guitar and to the upper front panel of a bass guitar. The mechanism is at least one strap attachment, which passes under the guitar's strings in between the guitar's pickups. In the case of a lead electric guitar which contains only one pickup (as in Fender Telecaster guitars) the attachment strap passes besides and along the pickup, thus encompassing the body of the guitar and tightening the dynamic control unit to the front panel of the guitar. The attachment means is provided for connecting/disconnecting the DCU along with at least one of the other system's components as a unit to the front panel of the amplified guitar under the guitar's strings An additional method for applying the strap attachment is by threading it from side to side upon the front panel of the guitar and passing it beneath the guitar's strings in the lower area of the guitar body. The attachment encompasses the body of the guitar while tightening the DCU to the front panel of the guitar.
The DCU is attached to the strap attachment using a mechanism from the group of: a pin (similar to the mechanism for combining a strap to a hand watch), a clipping device, a dedicated strap pass or slot in the unit, a velcro strap, a rubber band and a scotch tape.
The mechanism may further be implemented as an attachment means from the group of a clipping device, a velcro strap, glue, vacuum buttons, a rubber band, a scotch tape and bolts.
The multi-sound effect system further comprising a mechanism for attaching the system's components excluding the DCU to the amplified guitar body and to the strap attachment, wherein the mechanism is an attachment means from the group of: a strap, a clipping device, a velcro strap, glue, vacuum buttons and bolts.
In accordance with further improvements of the present invention, it is suggested to provide the player with various options of effect manipulations or combination thereof: Activating, deactivating specific effect type or types; Changing the effect type or types; Activating, deactivating or changing effect patches, which is a combination of several effect types and parameters setting, in which the effect types are combined in a certain order or structure and are played together;
Controlling parameters of effect algorithm which determine the activation pattern of an effect, for example, determining set of time intervals in delay effect according to the time interval between sequential fingers' tapping on a touch-pad DCU; bypassing or muting an effect; freezing the values of effect parameters according to last user action or according to predefined settings; Adjusting the effect parameters values in accordance with predetermined continues or discontinues pattern; Adjusting the effect parameters values according to a recorded continues or discontinues path of the finger's motion over the DCU or according to recorded or real time finger's tapping on the DCU.